Tidak Tahan
by Mister PH
Summary: Hinata dicegat oleh orang mabuk di gang kecil/ baca aja deh sendiri


Hai! Aq anak baru di FFN yosh inilah fanfic rated M pertamaku, tenang umurku udah cukup kok bikinnya

**Disclaimer**

Masashi kishimoto

**Rated**

M

**Pairing**

**SasuHina**

**Warning!**

**Ancuuur!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ UNDERSTAND!**

'tap...tap...tap' terdengar suara langkah seorang gadis melewati sebuah gang kecil.

Ia berciri-ciri berambut indigo, kulit putih mulus, dan bermata _lavender _dan memakai jaket berwarna cream yg diketahui bernama: Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya melewati jalan pintas yaitu gang kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba dia dicegat oleh 2 orang yg mabuk berat, dan mereka berniat untuk memperkosa gadis itu, gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berteriak minta tolong.

"TOLONG...TOLONG...TOLONG" gadis itu berteriak minta tolong.

"tenanglah sayaang~ hik' kita bersenang-senang hik.. dan kau akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi hahahahaha" tawa mereka.

Salah satu orang mabuk itu menggenggam tangan gadis itu, gadis itu hanya bisa menangis ketika mereka mulai membuka resleting jaketnya.

Dan pada saat itu datang seorang lelaki menghajar 2 orang itu, dan membawa lari Hinata.

Ketika sudah membawa Hinata pergi dari gang itu, si lelaki melepas perlahan genggamannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu mulai berhenti menangis dan matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yg menyelamatkannya ternyata itu adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang lembut kepada hinata "hei, kenapa kau pulang lewat gang kecil itu pada malam hari gini?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya "karena itu adalh jalan pintas ke rumahku" ucap Hinata.

"ya sudah kuantar ya?" ucap Sasuke

Hinata hanya mengangguk kepalanya perlahan.

**===================Kucing sayang======================**

Hinata hous~

"Sa..sa..suke-kun mau min..min..um apa?"ucap Hinata kpd kekasihnya

"Teh hangat aja ya" ucap saske

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata datang dari dapur membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat kemudian dia taruh diatas meja.

Sambil meminum tehnya Sasuke bertanya "Ayah dengan Ibu kamu kemana?"

"Mereka lagi keluar kota" jawab Hinata.

Sauke hanya menjawab 'hn'

Kemudian terlintas pikiran mesum ketika Sasuke agak sedikit melihat belahan dada hinata 'dadanya besar' batin Sasuke.

Karena pikirannya sudah dikuasai hawa napsu Sasuke mendekati Hinata, Hinata agak tersentak ketika Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke.

"..apa? Sa..sa..suke..kun?" jawab Hinata masih menunduk.

"Bagaimana kl kita melanjutkan tahap cinta kita ke atas lagi?" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. (author: Hinata penurut banget ==")

Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ala Bridal-Style ke Ranjang di kamar Hinata.

Sasuke mulai mebuka jaket Hinata dengan cepat (widiih)

Dan terlihatlah 2 bukit yg menantang bg kaum lelaki yg masih ditutupi kaos kuning dan bra berwarna hitam.

Sasuke mulai menindih Hinata dan mulai mencium hinata dan itu bertahan 2 menit, kemudian dilanjutkan lagi mereka saling bertukar saliva dan menghisap.

Sasuke mulai menggrayangi tubuh Hinata dan berhenti pd bukit yg menanntang bg kaum laki2, mulai diremasnya perlahan "nghh..nghh..hhh..shh" desah Hinata tertahan, tangan kanannya mulai membelai bagian selangkangan Hinata yg masih di tutupi rok mini dan ternya sdh basah.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan hinata dan langsung merobek kaos Hinata dan melepas bra-nya dan langsung membuka Rok mini yg dipakai Hinata dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan aksinya ketika tngan Hinata menahannya. "kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau curang!" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menyadarinya, ia langsung membuka baju dan celana jins-nya serta boxer berwarna hitamnya, dan terpampanglah Penis sepanjang 8 senti dan birdiameter 3 senti.

Sasuke mulai menggesekkan Penisnya di selangkangan Hinata yg sdh klimaks tadi, setelah Hinata tenang Sasuke berucap "tahan ya" Hinata hannya mengangguk.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubangnya hinata dan baru masuk kepalanya Sasuke merasakan 'itu'nya dihimpit oleh dinding "ngghh...sstt..ahh" desah Sasuke.

Ketika mulai memasukkan seluruhnya dia merasakan ada penghalang tanpa pikir panjang lagi ditembus langsung oleh sasuke.

Hinata mrasakan perih yg sangat di Vaginanya langsung berteriak "AAHH...sasuke..Sakiiit" sasuke yg melihat itu langsung mermas gundukan dada hinata, setelah mulai tenang, sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya tanpa melupakan remasan serta gigitan di Payudara Hinata.

Hinata: ngghh sa..sa..sukeee

Sasuke:nghhh HinATAA

Setelah memaju mundurkan penis Sasuke di dalam lubangnya hinata selama 15 menit mereka akhirnya KLIMAKS juga akhirnya.

Hinata: AAA..SA..SA..SUKEE-KUN

Sasuke: AAA..HINATAAAAA

Brukk

Akhirnya sasuke amburuk di sebelah Hinata.

Sasuke: Hinata I LOVE YOU

Hinata: I LOVE YOU TO SASUKE-KUN

Dan mereka tertidur.

The end

Hahahaha mohon reviwnya minna~


End file.
